grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Android
Edward Android is a character in Mini-Grand 5106 Profile Race Actually a technologically advanced faction of 'angels', Androids are usually 'built' to fight the forces of Chaos. Biography When the Androids found a way to change something made from negative energy into positive energy, it formed into a soul. They decided that the soul needed a host body, so an empty Android was created for them by their Great Father. The soul became the empty shell's power source, giving it life that was much different from any other Android that came before. It was more like a humanoid life, with thoughts and emotions that weren't programmed into it. With their advanced technology, he gave himself the appearance of a human male and quickly became fascinated by the complex programs that already seemed to be writing themselves onto his blank slate. While downloading the history of the place he lived in, he learned that the monarch at the time had just been injured severely in battle. He set off with sudden purpose to fix her, crafting for her the limbs she lost with the metals and magic of his own people. In giving new life to her, he swore to himself to be her ultimate protector and loyal subject from that point forward. During his time there, he was often chosen to go on missions to explore new worlds, as the place that was his home was a hub of portals to other places and dimensions. With many of these portals left previously unexplored, he stepped into the new world with some hesitation. Though it was seamless for humans, his computer mind actually recorded the blindingly fast complex motions and distortions from bending time and space. Falling flat on his face as he usually did, he pushed himself up to look at his surroundings, finding himself here. Description: Peach skin and chin length black hair, Edward looks to be about twenty years of age. He hides his eyes behind a visor that he crafted for himself, originally purple in color like his energy source, but known to change color with his change in emotion. He wears a lab coat as a testament to his intelligence, as well as a purple shirt, black jeans and black boots. He also wears a purple sphere-shaped pendant around his neck as a symbol of his loyalty to his monarch. When he takes down his technological facade, underneath is a metal man similar to that of a Terminator, purple energy glowing out from his eyes and the holes in his chassis from his 'power source'. Emotionally, Edward is a curious and mostly confused being. He is still somewhat new to emotion, so experiencing it often gives him a feeling of intrigue or excitement as well. He is generally well-meaning towards others, but if he finds himself to be threatened he will not be so forgiving. In this state he has little regard for the lives of others, fending for his own survival before anyone else, save the monarch. He protects her with an undying loyalty, has since he was 'born', and can never seem to put a finger on exactly why he feels he must do so. Items/Abilities: Being essentially a super-computer, psionic attacks have little to no effect on Edward, unless they target his memories of the monarch. (Psychic attacks that throw him around, however, are perfectly viable.) He is highly resilient to physical damage, his chassis made from a metal similar to titanium, infused with magical energy. This is not to say he is invulnerable, however, as heavy amounts of damage would eventually penetrate his chassis. He has a laser gun built into his right arm, firing with high intensity heat or cold depending on which setting he chooses. He is particularly adept with technological things as well, able to repair or upgrade previously broken machines and computers. His human appearance is essentially an illusion to help him get along with other humanoids better. His visor displays his range of emotion to other people as well as himself. In Mini-Grand 5106 Development Edward's visor changed colour a lot. He seemed to grow attached to the chix, even if he found some of their behaviours distasteful. Death He was mauled to death by Naiima, it was all the Chix' fault (more or less). Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Dead Characters